Kristens Black Rose
by HatterKristen
Summary: Kristen is thirteen and she loves manga, One day when she was getting ready to start her day she found herself walking the streets of old London. When she meets Elizabeth Midford she decides shes somehow ended up in the world of Kuroshitsuji. She has always had a crush on Ciel and his butler but she never thought she might meet them. A romance between Ciel and Kristen might bloom.
1. A New Story Ch1

I was about to get out of my bed and now I'm walking the streets of old London. I am just walking around and I have no idea what to do; I can only assume I went back in time or something because I'm seeing horse drawn carriages and poufy dresses. I don't know how I know its London but for some reason I do. I feel like people are staring at me, maybe it's because I'm not in a giant dress, I'm in my pants and shirt walking around with my purse. I remember a manga I was reading takes place in 18 something London, Just some random fact i just thought of. I feel so lost almost like crying.

After wondering around for about an hour I'm tired hungry and just want to give up. I decided to sit on a step by a bakery; I still had my phone and headphones in my purse so I listened to some music. I was humming along when I heard a screech, I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Elizabeth from Kuroshitsuji!Her blond hair in all its glory I felt my eyes widen, I pulled of my headphones to hear what she was saying. "You're hair is so cute!" She squealed happily. "Thanks?" I said I wasn't sure why it came out like a question. "It's so pretty come with me we'll have a sleepover and braid each others hair!" I don't know why she just invited me a stranger to braid hair but I wasn't going to say no to Elizabeth Midford so I nodded and followed her into her carriage.

Elizabeth was beautiful I never really liked her much in the book because of her hairstyle but I think she might change my mind about her. I think she was expecting me to say something, don't get me wrong I would love to ask some questions but I'm too shy for my own good. Finally she decided to ask me a question; I also just noticed Paula was sitting right next to Lizzie. "How do you get you're hair so blue!" she asked excitedly, I was confused I always had hair so dark brown that it looks black, now she's telling me my hair is blue. I grabbed a piece of my hair quickly and saw it was a beautiful cyan color as wavy and curly as my own. "It's natural." I said I always wanted hair like this. I came to the conclusion I was in the world of Kuroshitsuji. I sighed this is going to be a long night.

"Oh look Paula we're almost home!" Lizzie said I looked out of the carriage window and saw none other than the phantomhive mansion itself. My heart just seemed to stop, "I've been staying with my fiance Ciel while my mother is on a hunting trip." She said she seemed so happy. "It's beautiful." I said to her. "He's the most wonderful fiance ever I can't wait for you to meet him I'm sure he'll love you." She said with a great smile. She barely even knows me but i hope we become friends. The carriage came to a stop, Lizzie asked me to exit first my heart was beating so fast I was nervous and scared. Once I stepped out of the carriage I fainted and it all went black accept for the feel of someone catching me.

I opened my eyes slowly I had a major headache; I looked around and saw Lizzie and Paula. "Are you okay?" Lizzie seemed very worried. "I'm fine, I'm sorry if I worried you." I said quietly. I looked down and saw I was in a nightgown I almost started to panic "Lizzie do you know where my bag is?" I asked quickly sitting up. "Its in my room ill have Paula fetch it if you'd like?" she looked at Paula and Paula got up to leave "Thank you Paula." I said. "It's my pleasure miss." "You look tired I'm sorry I never asked but what's your name?" Lizzie asked. I'll just give her my real name this isn't a spy mission I thought, "Its Kristen, Kristen Kurai."

"If you're feeling better Kristen lets go for a walk." Lizzie said after Paula returned with my purse. The nightgown I was wearing was silk and very beautiful; me and Lizzie were just about to leave the room when the door opened for us. Sebastian Michaelis was right in front of me, I'm positive my heart was beating a mile a second. "The young master would like to see you both in the drawing room" he said. I kind of smirked i have no idea why and looked down avoiding his eyes I mean not every fan girl gets to meet the Sebastian Michaelis. So far all i see of Sebastian is his tailcoat i was to afraid to look up. He could probably sense my heart beat or something considering he was a demon. Okay Lizzie said she linked our arms and we started walking towards the drawing room. "Soo Kristen what's your favorite color?" Lizzie asked me. "I love the color cyan." I said shyly. "What is cyan?" she asked perplexed "The color in-between blue and green like my hair." I said feeling more confidence than before.

Sebastian just followed quietly I could somehow tell he was interested in what I was saying, "Do you have any siblings?" she asked. "No I'm an only child." I said her cheeriness is catchy I felt like I could bounce off the walls. If my best friend Jess could see me now I thought and smiled I definitely have got to get some pictures of this place. We finally reached the drawing room we stopped while Sebastian opened the door for us. I felt nervous but I better not pass out again or ill be pissed. Me and Lizzie walked in and sitting right behind the desk was Ciel Phantomhive! I practically screamed in my head. I was never good at hiding my emotions so I might have looked crazy if I hadn't looked down.

Ciel looked at me and Lizzies' linked arms, I know by now she is usually attacking him with hugs but she just stayed right by me "weird" I thought. I finally looked up and his beautiful blue eyes were staring into mine. I'm like blush crazy I blush at any kind of attention and I hate to say this but I was blushing furiously. I bit my lip nervously, Lizzie as happy as ever dragged me over to him "Ciel I want you to meet my new best friend Kristen her hair is cute isn't it?" She was just so happy I had to smile. Ciel said "her hair is interesting." Then he put on his façade "I'm Ciel Phantomhive it's a pleasure to have you as my guest." Then he smiled, If they could have my eyebrows would've shot straight to space he had the audacity yes I said audacity to give me that fake smile. Ugh I can't believe this, so I gave him a fake smile back he new exactly what I was giving him.

I don't think I should have done that right after I smiled he said "Lizzie why don't you and Paula have some tea so I can talk with our guest." "Okay" She said happily "come meet me later Kristen" she gave me a peck on the cheek and left. Okay now I was afraid I was with a demon and his master, I kept my eyes down and played with the ruffles on my nightgown. Before I knew it Sebastian was in front of Ciel as if to protect him. "What does a reaper want with us?" I am so confused so I said "What do you mean reaper?" I asked Sebastian walked over to me and lifted my chin he stared deep in my eyes I saw him squint while I was blushing. "Something's off he said."

Authors note* I'm new to this but i hope you enjoy this story even a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything of the sort if i did it wouldn't be half as good.


	2. One Long day Ch2

*Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any manga for that matter.

*Authors note} I'm really glad for any support I've gotten for the first chapter please keep reading and enjoying! :3

"What are you saying Sebastian, She's a reaper right?" Ciel seemed a bit irritated. Sebastian was still holding my chin, when I thought of how Ciel looks when he's annoyed I could've smiled. Of course I couldn't smile because Sebastian was looking so deep into my eyes. I finally gathered my courage and pulled away. He seemed a little surprised so I got free quickly, I saw him squint at me then suddenly Lizzie bust through the door "Ciel I saw a mouse!" She looked as if she was about to cry. She ran over and hugged Ciel, Paula stood in the doorway seemed like she wanted to comfort Lizzie.

Ciel looked a little dizzy after Lizzie hopped on him. I didn't see the big deal it was just a mouse, although I guess I'd be scared if I saw a mouse. While Lizzie kept droning on and on about how scary the mouse was I started thinking. Why am I here in the first place, also how come I haven't seen any of the servants like MeyRin, Bardroy, Finny or Tanaka even. Then speak of the devil they all came in the drawing room at once. I looked around, its as if nothing happened between Ciel Sebastian and me, Ciel was sitting on the couch with Lizzie right next to him and Paula next to her. Sebastian was talking with all the servants in the corner, maybe there was an intruder of some sorts I thought still standing.

Then I just now remembered I'm still in my nightgown, "Well potatoes." I mumbled, it's not like I hated the nightgown its just it's the middle of the day and everyone here is wearing high class clothing. And of course Sebastian with his super hearing heard me "Maybe we should find our guest some proper clothes." He said aloud. I should really watch that hearing of his, Lizzie looked sheepish "oh Kristen I can't believe I forgot about you're clothes, please forgive me." Then of course I start blushing "Its fine Lizzie." I said quietly I hope she heard me I did not want to repeat myself. Ciel spoke up "Sebastian from the looks of it I don't think Kristen has any other clothing, why don't we call Nina so she can tailor some outfits for her." I knew the Kuroshitsuji books well but- Nina Nina the name sounds familiar but I can't place it.

"Kristen, Kristen!" I noticed Elizabeth waving in my face, "Why are you always spacing out?" she questioned. I blushed "I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind." I felt Sebastian's inquisitive glance, it gave me the chills. "Kristen me and you should have matching dresses!" Lizzie said excitedly. I looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes "Definitely." I said with a smile I couldn't help it she just makes me feel happy. While Lizzie was talking with Paula about how she wanted our dresses to look I snuck a peek at Ciel. He looked so cute just sitting there, than as if he felt my gaze he looked up from his seat. I could feel myself blush but it didn't matter all I could see were those beautiful pools of blue.

As I looked into those mesmerizing eyes I had such warm feeling in my heart, then instantly the feeling ended when I heard "M-Miss Nina!" Me and Sebastian seemed to be the only ones who heard it, I looked towards Sebastian which I don't know why I did and I wish I didn't, he seemed to just be staring really hard at me like he expected a mushroom to pop from my head. I decided not to say anything about what I heard as Sebastian left the room I started to think. Why did I hear that when everyone but Sebastian didn't, Also why did they think I was a reaper maybe it was my eyes or something I haven't really looked at myself since I got here I just hoped I wasn't like crazy ugly. Nina spontaneously burst into the room, now I remember her I thought she was weird in the one book I read with her in it, she seemed I can't explain it I'll say different for now. After she got reacquainted with Lizzie and Ciel she unfortunately spotted me. I don't know what I looked like but once she saw me she just looked at me with a-a look like awe or surprise I wasn't sure. "Nina this is my friend Kristen." Lizzie said all happy and full of gumdrops.

It's like I heard the snap in her mind, then she was running at me, I would've stepped back but I was already against the wall. Sebastian and Ciel seemed to be enjoying this and that just annoyed me, While Lizzie and Paula seemed perfectly fine with this. I closed one eye, when I reopened my eye she had me pinned to the wall and I blushed of course. And I can tell you she really needed a breath mint "That hair those eyes that figure!" She practically squealed with pleasure. This is how I remember her character. "Umm Scuse me." I said and slid away from her to hide behind Lizzie. I looked toward Ciel it was like his silent laughter played all over his face. "Glad you thought it was funny." I said quietly grumpy now. I bet Sebastian told him what I said or something but I didn't care anymore. I finally got fed up with today "Okay you know what hurry up and rip of you're skirt so you can measure me, I have had a horrible day and I have had ENOUGH!" I accidentally yelled that last part.

I was breathing hard and when I looked around I saw some surprised faces, I bet Ciel was angry, I started to feel ashamed "I'm sorry for what I said it's just been a-a really tough d-d-day." I was stuttering like crazy I had to get out of here before I had a complete mental breakdown. I ran out of the drawing room and towards the front door, unfortunately I didn't make it far, I fell in one of the hallways and didn't have the courage to get up grab my purse and leave. Now I can have a breakdown, I didn't know where I was but I knew I was far from everyone else. I started sobbing, "Y-y-y-you k-know wh-wh-when I s-s-said I w-wanted to c-c-c-come here I-I d-didn't th-th-think it would b-be s-s-so hu-hard." I sobbed and wept I felt a nearby presence but I didn't care. I cried and cried. I felt a blanket on my shoulder I looked up and saw Ciel through my tears. Never once have I seen him act nice to someone who acted like how I just did.

Once I calmed down Ciel handed me a handkerchief, "I'm sorry." I told Ciel "I know you probably don't like me much, and now I'm blowing my nose with your handkerchief." I said, I never thought he liked me for even a second. "Where's your guardian?" he asked as if he was bored. I shrug, He holds out his hand and pulls me up the blanket falling to the floor. I felt his eyes narrow as he looked over me, I was about to open my mouth and explain but he said "You can tell me your story tomorrow for the rest of the day we'll get you some dresses." He started walking away, I followed after him. He was so sweet I couldn't believe how sweet he just was I've never seen this side of him, I'm glad I got to see him like this.

After we got back to the drawing room Lizzie was worried but I reassured her I was fine. Then I got my dress measurements and Miss Nina was bursting with ideas. "Okay okay so we'll have Kristen And Lizzie have matching pink dresses they'll look exactly the same to the bows and ruffles, Kristen requested a black dress a little depressing bu-" Lizzie interrupted "She is just expressing herself." Lizzie said happy with herself. "Okay so while Kristen expresses herself she'll have a matching dress to go with Ciel!" "Hmm!" I said surprised "No hmms about it I want to see you and him matching." She said looking determined. I looked toward Lizzie "Oh come on Kristen I think it will look super cute!" She said Happier than I've seen her all day. "Okay." I heard a noise in the corner; I looked back and saw Ciel with his head leaned back on the chair.

"Mmm." I grumbled. Once he heard me he leaned forward and looked deep in my eyes, I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**A Quick Look in Sebastian's POV**

**He felt the girls pulse speed up as the young master looked into her eyes. "This will be interesting." He thought with a smile, he has yet to find out whom or what this girl is, he paused, maybe the young master will find out he thought with a smirk.**

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

*I am super spider monkey soorrryy I took so long . I got sick and then I just didn't write I threw this together don't know if its good or not but expect more in the next chapter! Also I know its super super short but ill write a super extra long one next I promise so bear with me please! Thank you for reading so much .


End file.
